


Boku no renai jijou to daidokoro jijou

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I love you," he said quietly, staring down at the onions.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boku no renai jijou to daidokoro jijou

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Fuma's adorable performance of Boku no renai jijou to daidokoro jijou ("my love situation and kitchen situation") on Shounen Club ♥ There's a translation of the lyrics [here](http://www.mognet.net/lyrics.php?id=2778&type=english) if you're interested~ Also, Hokuto said that he likes making pasta with whatever is in the fridge in various magazine interviews when he was a bb XD
> 
> Written for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

"Zucchini?" Fuma's voice came from inside the fridge, and Hokuto surveyed the ingredients already sitting on the counter, contemplating the options.

"Sure," he agreed, smiling at Fuma when he handed him the zucchini. It was unusual for them to cook together this way--usually they ate what their parents cooked, or sometimes Fuma liked to cook for Hokuto when they had the time, but today they had the night off and Hokuto's house to themselves. They hadn't really planned anything in advance, but Hokuto had always prided himself in being able to make a decent pasta dish out of whatever was in the fridge, and despite how much he loved treating Fuma to nice dates and enjoying fancy dinners together, he really loved doing things like this together, too. As he sliced up the vegetables and Fuma put on water to boil pasta, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if things were always this way, if this were their own apartment that the two of them came back to every day, if they lived together for real instead of just spending all their time at each other's parents' houses.

"So what are we having?" Fuma asked, his voice much closer than Hokuto had expected, and it was a good thing his fingers hadn't been anywhere near the knife blade, because Fuma had totally snuck up behind him while he was spacing out.

"U-um..." he stalled, still halfway caught up in his thoughts of living with Fuma. The part of his brain that had been pulled back to reality wasn't doing much better, though, because Fuma had wrapped his arms around Hokuto's waist from behind him, and Hokuto could never really think straight when Fuma was touching him. All he could think was that he wanted to touch Fuma too, because actions were so much easier than words, but he couldn't with his hands full chopping onions. "I-I thought we could do an olive oil sauce, and you said there was some cheese in the fridge...?"

Hokuto felt Fuma nod, his chin bumping Hokuto's shoulder. "Mm," he agreed, "Sounds good," and Hokuto loved hearing Fuma's voice that way, loved everything about Fuma. Someday they would move in together, someday they would get married, whether or not the government or Johnny's would let them do it legally... and all of those things were hard to say out loud, but with all the words and hopes and dreams filling him up and threatening to burst out, he had to say something.

"I love you," he said quietly, staring down at the onions, and maybe it was weird to just say it out of the blue like that, but when he felt Fuma's arms tighten around his waist, he thought maybe Fuma understood all the things he wasn't saying.

"Me too," Fuma answered, nuzzling his head against Hokuto's, and Hokuto closed his eyes for a moment, his stomach too filled with butterflies and his heart too full of love to think about anything else. "Now finish chopping those onions before you make us both cry~" Fuma's laughter against his ear pulled Hokuto back to reality again, and he nodded, nuzzling Fuma back. _Let's be together like this forever,_ he thought, and he knew that even if he couldn't say it out loud, even if Fuma couldn't say it without joking, they both understood.

**Author's Note:**

> faded_lace remixed this fic [here](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/493647.html)!


End file.
